Dueling comes to Kanto
by vapor3on
Summary: ***OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!*** Alice, Jaden's sister, goes to the Kanto region to teach about dueling, But on the way she meets up with a boy, his friends and his pikachu...
1. Alice in Kanto

Alice, Jaden's sister comes to the Kanto region to teach pokemon trainers how to duel, and Ash and the gang are one of them.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Ash and the gang where arriving from the Hoenn region by boat, Ash walked out of his cabin and rested on the balcony of the cruise ship. "Ah, nothing like a beautiful day hey pikachu?" "Pika pi" answered his yellow mouse friend.

"Oh Ash your finally awake" Ash turned around to find May cuddling her Skitty. "Oh morning May" Ash greeted "We are almost there"

"Great!" Max appeared "I can't wait till we get off dock" "Yeah and I can't wait to see the girls!" Brock shouted as he came into the conversation, everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly May saw land about 200m away, it was Veridian city! They finally arrived. "Hey guys were here" May told the gang.

"Yah!" the gang cheered just then they heard footsteps coming onto the balcony they thought they were the only ones here, they saw a girl about the height of Ash but taller and had brown hair that went past her shoulders in layers, and wore a yellow uniform, but the one thing that surprised them was the disc-like thing in her hand with a deck inserted into it, she then looked at the gang and smiled

"Hello I'm Alice Yuki " she brought out her hand, Ash brought his hand out and shook Alice's "Hi I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and these are my friends May, Max, Brock and Pikachu" he said to her as he pointed to each one as he said their names. " where are you guys heading? I'm heading to Celadon city to teach" "Oh what are you going to teach Alice?" Max asked Alice "you will find out if your coming with me" Alice replied

"Cool we would love to come" May excitedly said. After 5-8mins they arrived in Veridian City and rode a train to Celadon City, they registered in a hotel and went to their 2 rooms, both of them connected by a door, 1 for the boys and the other for the 2 girls. When night time came everyone got dressed into their pj's. "Tomorrow we will go to Celadon's school ok?" Alice said before going to bed. "Ok" everyone nodded and they went into their rooms to sleep.

Ok the 1st chappy done and now the next one to come. Remember to send in the reviews so I can make my next story as soon as possible ok? Cool! And if u don't like it it's because it is my 2nd story, don't forget to read my other one called 'Truth or Dare Hamsters'

erikacaptor


	2. Dueling Class

**Chapter 2: A Dueling Lesson**

RING!!!!!!RING!!!!!

The alarm on Alice's clock went off as Alice forced herself to wake up and hit the alarm to stop it from making anymore noise.

"May wake up" Alice whispered to May who was in the other bed across hers, "What time is it?" May grumbled "8:00"Alice said

"WHAT!!!!WE'LL BE LATE!!"

Alice nodded as she quickly got dressed into the yellow uniform she wore on the cruise ship while May got dressed into her usual clothes, when Alice was done she went to call on the boys who were already getting dressed.

"Good Morning" she smiled

"Morning" the boys replied

They all went down to breakfast which they enjoyed and hurried off to Celadon's public school, they had to slow down once in a while since Brock was getting attracted to some chicks, they had to literally drag him on the 28th girl he saw. When they finally arrived it was 8:37am, Alice's class begins at 8:40am so they had to rush to the classroom. 8:40 struck and Alice had to begin her lesson with Ash, Max, May, Brock and Pikachu sitting on the side of the classroom.

"Good morning class, as you may know I am teaching something that has NEVER come to the Kanto, Johto or Hoenn region, can anybody tell me what it is?" No one raised their hand. "Well I'll tell you, its called dueling it is VERY popular in the country I come from, it is when you use cards and place them on this" Alice showed the disc-like thing on her hand

"It is called a duel disc, it to virtualizes the monsters that you play, for example" Alice went to the open spaced room at the back of the classroom and two thick circles shot out from both side of the duel disc and landed in a certain place. Then Alice drew a card from the deck in the duel disc and said

"I summon Winged Kuribo in attack mode" a huge card appeared on the floor and Winged Kuribo appeared. It looked like a small fuzzy ball with 4 small moss green legs and big brown innocent eyes with snow white wings sticking out of his back.

All the girls, in the class, including May squealed with delight while the boys just said 'ok' or 'it's sorta cute'. Alice slipped it off the disc and into her deck. She got another one, one she knew the boys would like, she put it on the disc and said "I summon Avian in attack mode"

Avian (pronounced as a-vi-on) had white wings, a green suit, claws covering his hands, and a green and white mask. NOW all the boys said 'woah' and ' awesome', but this time the girls remained silent, staring at Avian, a couple of girls mumbled ' great' and ' its ok'. Again Alice slipped the card back in her deck.

Ring, Ring!

"Ok class go out and have Recess" The class rose from their seats out to have lunch when Alice stopped them " But you guys have homework" everyone groaned, but Alice went to a box and took out about 25 duel discs and decks, the class grinned, knowing what their homework was." I want all of you to practice on dueling, each of you will get a duel disc and I will lay out the decks for all of you to choose from, the boys and girls rushed to the duel discs and decks.

When they were done they went out of the classroom talking about Alice's lesson and the decks they got. Alice just smiled and turned to Ash's gang "You guys come with me" as she picked up her stuff and walked out of the room, The gang stared at each other and followed her. What could she be up to? She brought them to the basement where a lot of dusty carts were, she got a nice clean one and opened it, more duel discs and decks! She took out 4 of ea. And handed them to Ash & the others.

" These are for you" Alice told them " You may practice with it if you want to" " But Alice…" Ash was about to protest but Alice interrupted him "You will get the hang of it guys, and you may keep it" " REALLY!?!?" The whole gang grinning

"yeah" Alice said "but for now lets go back to the hotel" Ash and co. nodded with their duel disc and deck on their hands and went up the staircase, this may be a day they will never forget.

Yay! I finally finished it, sorry it took a long time, until next time I make it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

erikacaptor


	3. The Walk

Chapter 3: The Walk

Sorry about the long wait guys, couldn't think of a good chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Alice woke up and glanced at the clock beside her, it was 7:00, just an hour before she teaches the class "I think I would take a walk" Alice thought as she got up and changed into a light blue tracksuit. She glanced at May, who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled as she unlocked the door and went on her way.

The cool wind blew in Alice's face as she walked down Tree Top Av. Past Erika's gym and towards Celadon's Department Store. But as she was about to enter she saw three figures in the distance, forgetting about the Dep. Store she walked towards the figures standing there.

She got close enough to see them clearly and found a girl with long darkish red hair, a boy with light violet hair and a Meowth (Alice studied pokemon last night)

Flashback

_It was very late at night and Alice was on a desk reading a thick book which said 'All 285 Pokemon' (correct the number of Pokemon if I'm wrong) her head resting on her hand with a lamp on._

"_Hey Alice" Alice turned around and smiled a tired smile "Hi Max" she said wearily as Max entered the room "What are u doing?" he asked._

"_Oh I'm trying to memorize (or memorise) all the pokemon in the world" She said as she turned the page and glanced at it with a confused expression in her face._

"_Hey Max what's this?" Alice asked him as he looked over her to see what she was talking about._

"_That's a Meowth a cat like pokemon" Max answered Alice as the confused expression on her disappeared and was replaced by a happy smile_

"_Thanks Max" She said as Max went back to the boy's room to sleep "no problem" He said before closing the door._

_End of Flashback_

Alice realized that the boy and girl had uniforms and an 'R' on them she soon figured out who they were and ran back to the hotel and into the room where she found May fixing both of their beds " Oh, Alice I've been looking…" May stopped talking when she found the expression on Alice's face

"What happened?" May questioned Alice as Alice walked to the closet door to get her yellow uniform then get a drink. May heard her mumble "Team Rockets here"

But May just smiled "Don't worry Alice, we beat these guys all the time" May calmly told her and added "By the way, how do you know their Team Rocket?"

Alice stopped drinking her water and turned to May with an expression May can't figure out "Don't worry" she said and sighed deeply

"Lets just get changed and get to school" Alice said and told May to get the boys

* * *

"Ok class how did you go with your decks?" Alice asked the students, everyone said it was great.

"Alright here are some Dueling Instruction booklets for you (thanks Raykura-Kura) just in case you didn't get how to use them yesterday" Alice forced a smile but May knew she was worried about what happened this morning.

"Hey Alice you seemed a little depressed in class" Brock told Alice after school, Alice looked up and shook her head slightly "Don't worry I'm fine" Alice said reassuringly. "I'm just tired that's all"

Alice walked ahead of them, not looking at any of them and went round the bend and disappeared. Ash and May exchanged looks and ran after her leaving Max and Brock behind.

What's Alice so worried about? Why did she run?

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait everyone. I'll try to update the next chapter a.s.a.p.

Cya!

erikacaptor


	4. Truth,Pokemon and Team Rocket

**Hey I got the next chapter updated! Hooray!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Truth, Pokemon and Team Rocket**

"I thought you would NEVER stop" May panted as Alice stopped a few blocks away from Brock and Max "Sorry" Alice said with a slight bit of depression "So why did you run?" Ash asked. "I didn't want you guys to know the truth about team rocket…."Alice said "Hey we can take these Team Rocket secrets" Ash said confidently "It's no big deal and-"But Alice stopped him from finishing the sentence and continued hers "and me"

Ash and May stared at each other then stared back at her. "You know you can tell us Alice" Ash said reassuringly "It's no big deal" May smiled. Alice sighed "Ok I'll tell you…only if you come with me to the pokemon centre" Alice walked towards the Pokemon centre and Ash & May followed.

They sat down somewhere near the PC and their was a long pause until Ash spoke up "So what's your secret?" Alice deeply sighed and said "I was…was…"she tried to relax and said confidently "I was part of Team Rocket" Ash and May gasped. "Then what happened?" May said gaping. "I stopped since they made the pokemon evil, they tortured them, and sometimes abandoned them" Alice said her voice getting angrier and stiff as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I came to Team Rocket to make money but when I realized this horrible secret I quitted. The boss said I was one of the best in the company and didn't want me to leave, but I told him that this was too much for me and left without saying a word to anyone" Alice then looked away from them for a few minutes "So why did you come back here?" May questioned her "You'll find out" Alice finally said looking much more clam and happy.

Alice went to the PC and started to dial a number.

RIINNGG RIINNGG

"Hello?" A familiar voice said "Hey" Alice smiled "Oh, Alice I thought you would NEVER call" the voice said again

"Professor Oak?!" Ash and May said looking surprised "You know Alice?" "Oh yes I've known her and her brother for years" Oak chuckled. He cleared his throat "so what do you want Alice?"

"I need you to transfer my pokemon her in Celadon" Professor Oak nodded and got out six pokeballs from behind him which was labeled 'Alice Yuki' and put them into the transfer thingy (sorry) he pushed some buttons and clicked 'Send'.

A flash of light came from the transfer thing and six pokeballs came out, Alice took them and put them on her yellow uniform.

"Thanks Professor" Alice happily smiled "Goodbye" "Hope to see you again, and say hello to your brother for me" Oak reminded her "Will do" Alice winked and turned the PC off.

"Wow I didn't know you had pokemon" May said looking shocked "oh yeah, I've had them for almost 3yrs now, I visited this region a long time ago along with my brother." Alice said coolly.

Just then Brock and Max ran in, panting and sweating. "You guys what's the rush? you looked like you've seen a murder" Ash asked. "Team Rockets back" Max panted. Ash, May and Alice quickly got up from their seats and went outside and found a big robot.

"The X534 Rocket Robot" Alice said in horror. Just then 3 figures immerged from the top of the robot.

"Prepare for trouble-"A woman voice began.

"Yeah yeah we get the picture Jess" Alice calmly told her. Jessie and James fell over anime style but got up straight away "Never thought we would see you again Alice" James shivered in fear. "Well I'm not afraid of her!" Jessie shouted angrily at James as she got a pokeball out. "You ready Pikachu?" Ash confidently told his yellow mouse "Pika" Pikachu answered with determination.

"Hold it"

Ash turned around to see Alice holding him back. "I'll take care of them" She got out an Ultra Ball "Dragonite I choose you!" The Ultra ball spit into two and out came a Dragonite. "Wow a rare pokemon!" Brock excitedly said.

"Well Seviper I choose you!" Jessie threw her Pokeball and Seviper came out also.

"Dragonite Fir Blast!"

"Seviper poison tail!"

The two attacks collided but the Fire Blast was stronger in the end and strongly pushed Seviper back.

"Ok Dragonite finish it off with Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite swiftly maneuvered to the X534 Rocket Robot "alright Pikachu jump on Dragonite and use thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped on Dragonite just as Dragonite's claw started to glow red & yellow "Pika….chu!" Pikachu let out a strong thunderbolt around Dragonite's claw when it striked the X534 Rocket Robot which brought a huge explosion and attracted quite a lot of attention.

In the smoke you could hear voices fading but you could hear them saying "Team Rockets is blasting off again!" (For the trillionth time) "Wahoo!!" May cheered "Great job Dragonite" Alice praised the dragon "Good job Pikachu" Ash patted the yellow mouse.

"Hey can we see your other pokemon Alice?" Max says. "Sure thing" Alice replied as she got out a few Ultra and Safari balls. "Come on out guys!" she threw them one by one and out came a Dewgong, Nidoqueen, Persian, Vaporeon and lastly a Charizard.

"Oh my gosh what cute pokemon" May squealed with delight. Alice smiled. "You trained these pokemon well Alice" Brock says as he pats the Vaporeon and Persian" "Thank you" Alice replies happily.

"Well we better go back to the hotel" Ash said as he looked at officer Jenny as she went to envestigate "Before Brock sees her" "Too late" Max pointed to Brock who had already started to talk to her "My turn" Alice said walking up to him and pulling him back by the ear. Everyone laughed and headed home, with Alice still holding and pulling Brock's ear.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait again, I just can't seem to catch up with this because of my studies, sigh oh well.**

**Cya next time!**

**erikacaptor**


	5. Meeting and Battle Pt1

Hey you guys sorry I took a long time wid this, so I hope you like it

**Chapter 5: Meeting and Battle Pt1**

Alice stretched as she got out of bed, she changed into her Ra yellow uniform and woke up May, she felt good telling Ash and May about her secret. May yawned and smiled at Alice "good Morning Alice had a good sleep?" Alice nodded and sat by the phone while May was getting changed.

"_Come on phone ring" _she thought, then…..

RIINNGGG

Alice quickly picked the phone up "Hello?...Hi…..so are you coming?...You are?...Great!...when?...today?...awesome! Well see you there!" She put down the phone and smiled.

"You guys are you done?" Brock popped his head out of the door. "Yep" Alice replied. Brock closed the door. May got out and went out of the door followed by Alice.

"So how did you guys go with practicing?" Alice asked the class "Good" the class chanted. "Well let's go outside and see just how good you boys and girls are". The class cheered and followed Alice to the courtyard and began practicing.

Alice walked around gazing at each group of battlers 'I use Pot of Greed which makes me draw two more cards from my deck" a boy shouted

'I use harpie's feather duster to wipe out your Spell and Trap cards!' a girl said.

"Their doing good" Alice said after she checked a boys life points and cards in his hand. The gang nodded and went to look and help the other students.

After about 15 mins of battling about half the class won a quarter tied and the other quarter lost. The class was chatting about how they went and their strategies they used. Alice was writing on the board while chatting to Brock and May. While Ash and Max were looking out the window "Hey Ash look at that" Max pointed to a blue and white car that had the symbol 'DA' on it. A boy in a red uniform and brown hair came out along with a girl in a blue uniform and long blond hair walked to the school building. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and everyone went silent. Alice ran to the door and opened it. She beamed and went to hug the person at the door "I thought you wouldn't make it" she smiled as she released the boy.

"I guess I did" The boy replied. "Well everyone may I have your attention" everyone turned. "I would like you to meet my brother Jaden Yuki and his friend Alexis Rhodes" Jaden smiled and Alexis came in and smiled also.

"You can see we have different uniforms, Jaden's is Slifer Red, mine is Ra Yellow and Alexis's is Obelisk blue" Alice pointed at the uniforms they were wearing. "They are named after the legendary cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor"

"Mine is the highest in all the teams" Alexis told them, all of the girls gave high-five to each other. Most of the boys groaned.

"I'll be back" Alexis said as she left the room casually. Jaden and Alice beamed at each other. The bell rang and everybody went to have lunch.

"Jaden these are my new friends" Alice introduced Ash and the others. "Hya" Jaden said "Hello" May replied. "Sweet Pikachu" Jaden told Ash. "Thanks" Ash beamed back "Pika" Pikachu ran around Jaden and back to Ash as if he liked that comment.

They chatted for about half of Lunch. Jaden told them all about life in Duel Academy. Later on Alexis came back with a small blue bag in her hand. "Wait is that….." Alice began but was interrupted by a roar and cheers.

A while later there were 7 shadows in the distance, while the roaring and cheering was getting louder and louder as the shadows came closer. Then when it was clear enough they saw 7 people on motorbikes heading towards them, all of the children ran back into the building screaming and panicking.

"A motor gang" Brock stepped back a little. The motor-gang stopped in front of Jaden, Alice and the others. "We heard you have a rare and valuable Pikachu hm?" The Leader pointed to Ash. "_They must have been informed by Team Rocket" _Alice frowned while Jaden and the others glared at him.

"Yeah, but you have to go through me first!" Ash angrily said. Pikachu ran by Ash's side ready to battle. "Wait" Ash turned to see Jaden, Alice holding pokeballs in their hands. "Let us battle" Alice smiled.

"I haven't had a good pokemon battle in a long time" Jaden was ready to throw it.

"Count me in"

Alice saw Alexis bringing out a pokeball also from the small blue bag and laying the bag on the ground. Jaden nodded and Alice gave high-five to Alexis as she walked beside Jaden. The Leader (named Mike) called upon 2 of his other mates Troy and John.

"I choose you! Blastoise!"

"Steelix"

"Machamp"

The pokeballs released a Blastoise, Steelix and Machamp. Jaden, Alice and Alexis threw theirs

"I choose you! Blaziken!"

"Charizard"

"Flaffy"

Blaziken, Flaffy and Charizard came out of their pokeballs stretching a little for they haven't battled in such a long time. Brock stepped up. "The battles about to start"

"Watch and learn guys" Alexis gave a thumbs up at Ash and the gang, they smiled.

"Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Ok Blaziken Fire Blast the Steelix" Jaden commanded. Blaziken charged for Steelix but Steelix dodged it quickly. "Steelix iron tail the Flaffy" Steelix swiftly went for Flareon and Flaffy got hit. Alexis gasped. "Charizard use strength on the Machamp now" in no time at all Charizard had already hit Machamp and sent Machamp flying into the school building. May and Max cheered.

"Flaffy use Take Down on Blastoise!" Alexis said, Flaffy was about to hit Blastoise when Blastoise used Protect and no damage came to him. "Man that Blastoise used Protect" Max told Ash "Yeah, they're gonna have a hard time with that Blastoise" Ash replied.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump the Charizard" Mike said as Blastoise withdrew from its shell and shot a powerful Hydro Pump from its cannons right at Charizard. Charizard flew to the school Building just like Machamp. "It's weak from that Hydro Pump" May gasped.

"Now Steelix use Body Slam on the Blaziken" Troy commanded, with that Steelix landed right on top of Blaziken. Jaden held his breath.

"They're gonna have a hard time" May shockingly said to Ash "Especially when Flaffy is the only one left to battle"

Well how is it? Hope you liked Part 1! Ha I left you in suspense didn't I? did I? oh well anyway I'm glad I'm got this done! Seeya!

erikacaptor


	6. So Sorry

Hey guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for keeping your waiting for so long, I have exams and tests and then I got caught up with the relief of being free I forgot all about this story!!!! So like I will send the next chapter ASAP! Thanks you guys!

MegaxRoll4eva


	7. Meeting and Battle Pt 2

Hey guys sorry I took SOOOOOOO long, Please please please forgive me, I couldn't find a good ending. Oh and thanks Raykura-kura I appreciate your advice alot  so guys enjoy! (no flames please)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting and Battle pt2**

**Previously**

"**Now Steelix use Body Slam on the Blaziken" Troy commanded, with that Steelix landed right on top of Blaziken. Jaden held his breath.**

"**They're gonna have a hard time" May shockingly said to Ash "Especially when Flaafy is the only one left to battle"**

**Continuing**

"C'mon Alexis! Do something!" Max shouted at the top of his voice but Alexis couldn't think knowing it's a 1 on 2 match.

"Ok then Blastoise use Seismic Toss!" Mike commanded as the giant blue turtle lifted the tiny sheep up into the air and smack down unto the cold hard ground. Mike and his gang laughed

"Oh no!" Alexis brought out her pokeball "Flaafy return" a red line brought Flaafy back to its pokeball. "We got to help!" May told Max, Ash and Brock. "May is right, we need to help them" Ash agreed. "Lets go Pikachu" Pikachu came into battle.

"You too Combusken (is that how you spell it??)" May threw her pokeball and out came Combusken.

"Good luck you guys" Alice told them with concern "Hey we'll be fine" May smiled as Alice smiled back.

"Bring it on!" Troy shouted as he brought Steelix back to the field.

"Now Combusken use Firespin on the Steelix" May said, Combusken brought out a strong Firespin, Steelix tried to evade it but it wasn't fast enough, getting hit and flying all the way to the other side of the courtyard.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump on the Combusken" Mike shouted while Blastoise launched two enormous streams of water at Combusken.

"Pikachu protect Combusken!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran and blocked one of the streams of water using Iron Tail. "Now Combusken dodge the Hydro Pump and use Sky Uppercut on the Blastoise".

Combusken swiftly dodged it and charged for Blastoise with its hand (or wing..or claw…) ready for a Sky Uppercut and then…..

WHAM

The Sky Uppercut hit the turtle directly making it weaker.

"Use Iron Tail on the Pikachu Steelix!" Troy commanded but Pikachu was too quick so it dodged it. "It's not over yet" May slyly smiled "now combusken use firespin on the steelix" Combusken let out the Firespin from behind Steelix hitting the steel snake directly making it faint.

Max, Brock, Alice, Alexis and Jaden cheered.

"I'm still in" Mike said as he secretly told his Blastoise to do a Body Slam on Combusken which hit the fiery bird making it too faint. "Combusken return" May gasped as she let the bird come back into its pokeball.

"Looks like it's just you and me Pikachu" Ash nervously told Pikachu, the mouse agreed by nodding with too a worried look. "Ok then Pikachu quick attack" Ash told Pikachu, it took off at a great speed knowing it won't fail, and Pikachu was right, it hit Blastoise but did very little damage but still weak from the Sky Uppercut (it's not that effective though right? But hey it still does damage)

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" Mike commanded. Blastoise withdrew his head and then charged for Pikachu, unfortunately Pikachu got hit throwing it across the courtyard.

"Pikachu! You ok?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded as it got up. "Alright then thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu let out a powerful thunderbolt hitting Blastoise. Blastoise tried to get back up on its feet.

"Is it going to faint?" Jaden and Alice crossed their fingers, Max and Alexis closed their eyes tightly and Brock held his breath.

HISSSSS

"What the…" May saw a cloud of smoke covering the whole courtyard, she can hear motorbikes driving away, and softer and softer till she can't hear it anymore.

"They chickened out" Max coughed. The smoke cleared showing nothing but the gane and the destroyed courtyard. "Its going to take weeks to clean this up" Alice picked up some stones and bricks from the partly-destroyed building.

"Hey look" Brock pointed at some of the children coming out cheering for them.

"Ash! May! Alexis! Alice! Jaden!" they cheered at the top of their lungs as the gang left the school.

It was sunset already and Ash and the gang were saying their goodbyes to Alexis and Jaden

"Well be better get going now" Alexis said shaking hands with everyone before getting on the ship "It was great to meet you all". "And you take care sis" Jaden gave a thumbs up to Alice who gave him a thumbs up also.

"Have a safe trip back to Duel Academy!" Alice waved as the ship left the harbour. "come visit us sometime" Jaden yelled. "We will" Ash replied as the ship disappeared in the distance.

"Hey why don't we go to Duel academy sometime?" Max asked Alice. "We will Max, I'm positive we will" Alice replied as they entered the hotel.

* * *

Ok then that's done now I just need to do my other stories, so like hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!

MegaxRoll4eva


	8. Breaking News

* * *

Hey Guys this is MegaxRoll4eva 

Just to let you know I'm putting 'Dueling comes to Kanto' **ON HOLD**. I've been pretty busy with my other chapters and soon-to-be-published stories that I've been forgetting this story, so just until I catch up with it, it'll be on hold.

Thanks for your understanding!

MegaxRoll4eva

* * *


End file.
